


Dirty minded Cruel Prince

by Ourbooksuniverse



Series: Dirty Minded Cruel Prince [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jude - Freeform, Locke - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, TAIL TEAM, cardan - Freeform, cruel prince, holly black - Freeform, jude duart - Freeform, prince cardan - Freeform, tail, the folk of the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse





	1. You can’t say happiness without saying penis. - Jurdan

Jude had no idea how she ended up in this position. The position being that she was stuffed in a hallway closet, facing the wall, with Cardan pressed behind her. 

“Stop wiggling so much” Cardan snarled.

“Than stop pushing me into the wall so hard” Jude said.

“You are making this very hard for me Jude” Cardan said, his breath fanning her neck.

“Cardan” Jude asked “What is that pressing against my but?”

*Incoherent mumbling from Cardan*

“Carden is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” Jude asked, she hoped she sounded nonchalant, because she was kind of really freaking out. 

“It’s not a gun” Cardan admitted.

“What!” Jude said, pushing herself closer to the wall to get away from Cardan and his Happiness.

“Relax” Cardan snarled. 

“If it’s not a gun then what is it?” Jude asked.

*More incoherent mumbling from Cardan*

“Cardan!” Jude warned.

“it’s, eum, it’s, eum, my tail.” Cardan mumbled.

“Ooh, it’s only you’re tail” Jude said, obviously relieved that it’s only his tail and not his Happiness. 

*A few moments of quiet pass in which The Tail keeps pressing against Judes but.”

“Wait a minute, doesn’t your Tail get hard when you get aroused?”

*Incoherent mumbling from Cardan*

“That’s it i’m getting out of this closet, I don’t care that there is a homicidal murderer out there that wants to kill me” Jude said. 

*Jude leaves a very sad Cardan behind in the closet, he should have just told her that his Tail also gets hard when he is very scared. And right now he is very scared for Jude with that murderer out there.*”


	2. What I Like Down Low - Locke & Cardan

*Locke sitting on his knees in front of Cardan. The fox his hand moving in a rhythmic way*

“That’s it Locke just like that” Cardan moaned.

*Happy humming sound comes from Locke*

“Mmm that’s the spot! Keep doing that” Cardan said as the knuckles of hand turned white from gripping his throne too hard.

“Jude tried to do it once, but she just sucked at it” Cardan said “It wasn’t any good, I had to finish it myself.”

*a snicker comes from Locke’s full lips*

“You do know best how I like it down there” Cardan said praising Lockes work. 

*a wet sound*

“Holly shit that right there is why I let you keep your head” Cardan moaned.

*A few more moan filled minutes pass*

“All done” Locke smiled

“Thank you” Cardan said, smiling at his old friend. 

“Same time next week?” Locke asked.

“Yes” Cardan agreed and with a wave of his hand dismissed Locke, he had no use for him anymore for now.

Looking down Cardan admired Locke’s handy work, the cleaver fox had always know best how he liked his pedicure. 

* * *


End file.
